


Valentine's Day Date

by CMGUYSGIRL



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMGUYSGIRL/pseuds/CMGUYSGIRL
Summary: David Rossi and Erin Strauss spend an evening together on a date, it just happens to be Valentine's Day.
Relationships: David Rossi/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 2





	Valentine's Day Date

A/N: Thanks to my friend Aleize Claire, another member of team Strossi, for her help with this. If you haven’t read her fics, you can find them here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2250796/Aleize-Claire#. As always, please feel free to check out You Give Me Fever a Criminal Minds forum dedicate to the one and only Strossi. I know it hasn’t been updated for a while but hopefully the ideas will begin flowing again and there will be more posts. Please take any ideas posted there and feel free to use them for a Strossi story. If you do, I would appreciate it if you would mention the forum in a shoutout so that others may find it and hopefully it will lead to more stories about our favorite couple. I can’t believe next week is the last two episodes of Criminal Minds. The show has been such a big part of my life for the last 15 years and the characters will be dearly missed.  
Valentine’s Day Date  
“The higher you build walls around your heart, the harder you fall when someone tears them down”.  
—Unknown  
Valentine’s Day Date  
As he tied his bowtie, the usually suave and debonair man’s fingers trembled. He could only nervously laugh at the irony of that occurring. It was just unfathomable to his brain that he, David Rossi was nervous about going on a date. As a descendant of Italian heritage, romance was in his blood. As a man that had been married and unfortunately divorced three times, he’d had plenty of practice. Shaking his head at the irony of it all, as he donned his tuxedo jacket, the renowned author and FBI agent knew that he hadn’t been this nervous going out on a date in the last two decades. Yet tonight, he didn’t have a date with just any woman. No tonight, he had a date with a very special woman, the one that had held the key to his heart within her bosom since the first time he saw her. Everything was riding on how this first date went tonight. If he screwed this up, there definitely wouldn’t be a second date. His date was a lot of things, she had excellent qualities, unfortunately, being forgiving, wasn’t one of them.  
The ringing of his phone called his attention from thoughts of the woman he would soon be meeting, hopefully for a night of better and not worse. He hit the button to answer and announced “Rossi” instead of the more traditional ‘hello’. It was the limo driver calling to inform him that he had arrived. Dave assured him he would be right down and disconnected the call. He slipped on his overcoat and made sure he had his wallet, house key and phone before turning out the light, leaving the room, walking down the staircase and to the front door. He set the alarm and quickly locked and closed the door before proceeding to the waiting car. He thanked the driver for opening his door, doubled checked with the man to ensure that everything he had requested to be inside the limo had indeed been stocked, before climbing in, sitting down and giving the driver the first address on his itinerary.  
Alina’s Flowers was crowded tonight but that was to be expected as it was Valentine’s Day. It was a coincidence that this date was taking place on this holiday as it was originally scheduled for two Friday nights ago, but the team had been on a case and didn’t return until almost eleven pm that night. The next day, Saturday, they had rescheduled for Friday of last week, but her supervisor had a family emergency and Erin had to go to the conference, taking place Friday, Saturday and Sunday, in his place. When Dave had suggested that they try again on the next Friday, neither one had paid close attention to the significance of the date. Friday the 14th had been penciled in, baring his team being on a case or any other emergency popping up, yet neither one had a significant other in the last few years to celebrate with so that day had become like any other in their minds. It didn’t dawn on them until people around the office started talking about what they were doing with their loved ones that night, that it dawned on either Strauss or Rossi, that they had made a date with other for the most romantic day of the year, Valentine’s day. As he waited in line to be served, Dave mentally shook his head at the number of men who had put off, picking out their gift of flowers until the last minute and were left to settle for whatever the florist had left. David Rossi didn’t bring every woman he went out with flowers, but when he did, it was obvious that he had put a lot of thought into what was in the arrangement. His father had given him some advice years ago that he took to heart. “When a man gives a woman flowers, it shouldn’t be an empty gesture, the flowers should be as special as the woman is to you. Romantic gifts, such as flowers, touch a woman’s heart, that beautiful, little secretive smile that lights up her face and shines in her eyes will be worth the time and money you spent. Yet, flowers can make a woman think you are more interested in her than you are and that just leads to headaches and heartaches, all around”.  
Finally, it was his turn and he stepped up to the counter and responded to the clerk’s inquiry on how he could be helped by telling the young lady that he was here to pick up the six dozen mixed roses he ordered a week ago. She went into the back, returning moments later with a gorgeous lead crystal vase, that contained artfully arranged Red, Yellow, White, Pink, pale Peach and Yellow with Red tip roses. Dave had already paid for the bouquet when he came in to order it, so he was on the way back to the limo as soon as he signed that he had taken delivery and she handed him a copy of his receipt. Once he was back in the car, he placed the greeting card with the handwritten note that he had written earlier into the arrangement right next to the little note card the florist included to say that they were from David to Erin. As the limo left the flower shop and proceeded to Erin Strauss’ house, David Rossi debated on whether including the greeting card was a good idea or not. He didn’t want to scare his lady love off or have her think he was being insincere, but he did want her to know how lucky he felt that she was giving him this chance to earn the right to be a part of her life.  
When the car neared Strauss’ house, Rossi began to feel his heart rate speed up and his knees began to shake slightly. He knew he had to calm down or he would say the wrong things, they would get into an argument and the date would be over before it even started. With anyone else, Dave would ‘fake it until he made it’ but he knew that wouldn’t work with her. She would call him on his crap and probably throw him and his flowers out of her house. He took a few deep calming breaths; Erin wasn’t one of those women that he had to impress with his titles, fortune or claims to fame. She’d known him too long for that. All he had to do to win her heart was to show her the real David Rossi, was the kind of man whom she could always depend on, would never betray her heart and who if she entrusted him one day with her heart, would love her beyond all reason.  
Confidence restored, he stepped out of the Limo, smoothed out his clothes, wanting to make a good first impression and strode up to the front door. He rang the video doorbell and she replied that she would be right down. Soon after the door opened, and Rossi was facing a vision of loveliness that took his breath away. He had seen Erin Strauss dressed for work and for a business function, but he had never seen her dressed like this. She was stunning in the form hugging red dress, that fell to just above the knee with small heart shaped cutout up each side to mid-thigh. It also had a heart shaped cutout V-neck, neckline that dipped deep down between her breasts. Three inch Red and White Stilettos and matching handbag rounded out the outfit. Her makeup was tastefully done, yet a little heavier than she wore to work. A Ruby and Diamond pendant hung from an expensive gold chair around her neck, complimented by delicate looking 24 karat gold hearts with little Cupid’s shooting an arrow, hanging from her ears. When his powers of speech returned, he breathed out “Beautiful...H-hello.”  
“Thank you. You look great,” She said, eyeing this red bow tie.  
“Can I help you with that?” He asked, reaching for the silk red shawl in her hand.  
As she presented him with her back to allow him to drape the garment around her shoulders, Dave almost swallowed his tongue when he realized that the back had a heart shaped cut out running from the collar all the way down her spine, stopping just above her butt. He waited for her to lock her door and set her alarm before offering her his arm and escorting her to the waiting limo.  
Dinner was at Emiliano’s, where they dined on a Special Holiday Menu of Prime Rib and Rack of Lamb. After they left the restaurant, they rode to the K. Marshall Sinclair Performing Arts Center where they had tickets to a performance called Romance after Dark; The Orchestra performed a selection of both beautiful romantic classics from the ‘Great Masters’ and musical scores from some of the most romantic movies in modern times. The ninety-minute performance was one of the best that either had ever attended and they walked out to the pickup area, holding hands. Once inside the limo, Rossi surprised her with Sparkling cider and a plate of Chocolate covered Strawberries that they enjoyed on the way to their next destination, a private Moonlit cruise.  
The Captain and crew greeted the pair when they boarded the boat. After a quick safety information session, the Captain personally escorted the couple on a tour of the vessel. After the tour, he returned to his duties and left the couple to their own devices. They stood at the rail and watched the ship sail out of port. Dave explained to Erin that they would return to port by 2am. She couldn’t believe he had rented out a boat that could carry up to 100 passengers, just for the two of them. Dave flashed her his heart melting Rossi smile and told her he wanted to make this a night that they would each treasure for the rest of their lives. It was becoming chilly on deck, so he took her arm and escorted her inside, asking her which activity she wanted to do first. Erin told him it had been so long since she had been out dancing, that she wanted to dance first. Dave had rented a band that specialized in music from Big Band to Top 40 and they were happy to play any request the two of them made. The band started out with more fast tempo songs but about the fifth song, they slowed things down a bit Dave and Erin ended up dancing cheek to cheek. As they danced to more songs, her head somehow found itself on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Eventually their feet grew tired so they thanked the band and adjourned to the small dining hall where a light, late supper had been prepared for them. They ate, laughed and talked, enjoying each other’s delightful company. Dave was on his best behavior but that didn’t mean he was above telling some exciting yet hard to believe stories and saying things to make Erin blush. Strauss couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun and decided to set aside some time each week, from now on to go out and enjoy herself.  
When they finished supper, they decided to stroll along the deck to work off some of the food they had eaten. Next the two of them chose to partake in the couple’s massage. They went to the spa area, changed into plush new monogrammed bath robes and luxuriated in a full body treatment that left them both beyond relaxed. Strauss and Rossi redressed, and Dave led her up to the star gazing room on the observation deck where he surprised her with his vast knowledge of Astronomy. Stargazing occupied them for the rest of the cruise.  
As the cruise ship pulled back into port and they got ready to disembark, Erin thanked David for planning such a special night for them. After thanking and tipping the crew, the couple made their way back to the waiting Limo. On the ride back to Strauss’ house, the two of them discussed their favorite parts of the evening and Dave asked Erin, if they might do something like this again. Erin reiterated how special this night had been but told David, while she would be open to them going out again, as friends, it didn’t have to be something so elaborate; She would be content taking in a movie or spending a quiet evening at home together. She told him, her kids would be with their father again, weekend after next, so maybe they could plan to do something then. Dave assured her once again that he didn’t mind them going on an outing where her kids could come when she had them, but he understood her feeling about not wanting to introduce him to them too soon.  
The Limo pulled up to her house. Rossi exited first and helped her out of the car, as the driver held the door open for them. Dave walked her to the door. He could tell from her body language, as she deactivated the alarm and unlocked the door, that she was trying to find a polite way to get out of inviting him inside. He decided to make it easier on her by stating "it's late, the driver is waiting, and I really should be getting home". Her body language became less tense and he knew he had made the right choice. He didn’t want to leave, though without tasting her lips and asked her for permission to give her a good night kiss, promising her it was not an attempt to get her to invite him in. Strauss smirked and said that “the evening would come to a very disappointing end, if he didn’t kiss her goodnight, as what night of being swept off one’s feet would be complete, without a good night kiss”. Rossi was happy to oblige and gave her a very hot and passionate kiss on the lips. After that kiss, Erin had to mentally slam on the brakes to keep from dragging him inside and up to her bedroom. She wanted him, but she knew that for this relationship to stand a chance, they had to take things slow and build a solid foundation so that when it was tested, it would stand, not crumble and destroy both their souls. Rossi had gently laid his forehead against hers while he calmed down his breathing and his emotions. He stepped back, kissed her on the forehead wishing her sweet dreams. Dave reached down brought her right hand up to his mouth gently kissed it, bid her goodnight and told her to go in and lock up before he left, as he wanted to assure himself she was in safely. She said goodnight and turned to go in, when she felt a light smack on her butt. Erin turned around and looked at David with one eyebrow raised.  
He looked at her grinned, saying," what" as he held up his hands in an innocent gesture and laughed saying, “I had to do something to assure you had pleasant dreams”.  
Strauss turned and walked into the house, throwing over her shoulder, " next time, it is my turn". She closed the door, without turning around but he could tell from her voice, that she was smiling. Dave walked back to the limo, got in and the driver drove off towards Rossi’s home. After the Driver dropped him off and he had entered his home, a happily tired David Rossi made his way to his bedroom undressed, changed into his pajamas and fell into his bed. He wasn’t worried about nightmares tonight as after the night he had, he knew he would have wonderful dreams about Erin and Him. It wasn’t long before sleep began to claim him, and he drifted off into a wonderful dream world where he and his ladylove spent a long and happy life together.

The End  
CMguysgirl


End file.
